What I Needed
by HoneyyBey
Summary: Ever since Kachina was born, her life has always been controlled. She was always pushed and pulled into a life that she never wanted to pursue, especially after being forced to marry a rich young hot-head to repay for her mother's debts. After a run in with her childhood best friend, Rachel Black, she takes a stand and decides to leave her life to return back to La Push
1. Chapter 1

"Kachi, what time is it, baby?" My husband, Chresanto Scott, mumbled half-asleep.

"3:16" I said with a slight attitude.

"Why are you up so early" He whispered in that sleepy-voice that I love. He nuzzled his lightly stubbled face in the narrow space in between my breasts. "You need anything?" He asked, roaming his hand on my stomach with his fingers creeping in the waist-band of my boyshorts.

"No. Just go to sleep" I whispered, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose and running my fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Kachi". I froze. _Say it back. Just say it_.

"I love yo-AHH!" The hand that was resting on my stomach was now wrapped around my throat in a tight vice.

"Say it like you mean it. I need to hear it, loud and clear Kachi". His voice commanded with a menacing tone to it.

"I love you, Santo. I love you-AHH!" I yelped as his grip tightened.

"Where are we?" He questioned.

 _Shit!_ "In your bed-ouch! In our bed, we're in our bed!" I pleaded.

"And what did I tell you to call me while we're in bed?" He whispered, now hovering over me. He now had me laid flat on my stomach, with a hand flat on my back and the other on the back of my head, smothering my face into the pillows.

"Chresanto" I sobbed.

My biggest fear, would be of me dead from the rage on his hands.

"Why don't you just listen to me? Huh?!" He snatched my head back by my hair. "Then you won't have to be in these situations" He pushed my head back into the pillows and jumped off of the bed. He kept ranting on and on about how he gives me everything from the shoes, to the clothes, to love and I dont give him anything in return. I turned over on my side facing the wall, too scared to look in his direction.

"I love you Chresanto" I said to myself, but loud enough for him to hear. He got silent.

"Say it again" He prompted, laying back on the bed, wrapping his strong arms around me tightly.

"I love you, so much and I thank you for loving me too"

"You don't have to worry about _anything_ when I am here. You know that. I got you, baby. Trust me." He wiped my tears and laid his head on my shoulder. "Now go to sleep, we have to get up in the morning.

I simply nodded.

Now it was 6 am, and I'm laying in the same position, wide awake, unable to sleep. I get up every morning before his alarm, drag myself into the kitchen to cook for him. While he eats his breakfast, I iron his clothes, organizes all of his documents and packs his briefcase. And, of course, while he's off at work, I'm at home on the computer working for him.

Same routine. Different days.

When does the cycle stop-or how to stop it?


	2. Extended Summary BG info

Since there isn't a lot of space for the summary, here's some **background information and context** about this story. Sorry I didn't think of uploading this before the first chapter *awkwardly laughs and scratches head, disappearing into a cloud of shame*

K

 _When I was younger, I witnessed the fall of my father and the rise of my mother. My mother was a bonafide tramp for lack of better words, while my father was a loyal pursuer. They've fought, separated, married, divorced more than any other couple on the planet. Sure other couples fought, but nothing was as crazy as what went down in our household. My older brother, Amadahy (aka Tocho which means mountain lion in our language), my younger sister, Nayeli, and I were forced to witness a lot of home issues-more than anyone in our school ever even knew of. When I was growing up, I was never able to see any wrong in my mother. She stood up for me, she helped me, and she gave me everything on a golden platter. I mean, as a child/teen what was wrong with that?! Now, as an adult, I hate her for her and everything else that she stands for. My mother, the woman who sold me to a hot-headed, overly-controlling bachelor to pay off her debts and who dragged me away from my family and culture for her benefit, is a monster. She has been using me ever since I was born while my father has been trying to salvage my other siblings for their own sanity and his. I, unfortunately, had my head too far up my mother's ass to be rescued, but now looking into the face of a beautiful monster, I wish that I was as cold to my mother as my siblings were._

 _All I want is to be with a man who loved me. Someone the complete opposite of Chresanto. Someone with calloused hands, the first sign of a man who worked, and who has not had everything handed to him on a golden platter. Someone who is warm and loving instead of me having to walk on eggshells 24/7 because I'm too afraid that he'll lash out on me. And lastly, someone my soul reaches out and yearns for, and not someone who I was thrown onto without a say. Someone much like Embry Call._


End file.
